Aftermath
by simplysteph
Summary: Post-season 2 Finale. Spoilers. After Team Arrow defeat Slade, things start to change for Oliver and Felicity. How will their relationship be affected in the aftermath of the war against Slade? My first fic!-Will be cuter and fluffier in following chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since Felicity, Digg, and Oliver had all been in the foundry together. Of course, they had each stopped by and checked in on things, but a little time off was in check after their war with Slade Wilson. Truthfully, it had taken a toll on all of them, both physically and emotionally. Team Arrow had been through hell and come out the other side. Stronger? Definitely. Changed? Absolutely. There was no hiding the fact that the dynamic of the team had been altered.

Oliver's head turned at the sound of high heels clicking against the foundry floor.

Felicity.

Her dirty blonde hair was pulled high into a ponytail—the usual, and her vibrant blue dress hugged all of the right curves of her body. There was something different about her. She walked with a sense of confidence—more than her usual walk contained. Her bright pink lips curved into a smile as she faced her partners, sliding into her chair like she owned the world and everyone knew it. She quickly booted up the system and spun around to face them.

"So I guess we're back in business," she stated, scanning both Oliver and Digg to try and decipher their looks.

"Yes. Now that Slade is… out of the picture, we can regain our focus on the state of Starling City," Oliver said assertively.

"I'm just glad that Starling City has one less phsycho to deal with. Pulling that off was not easy," Digg chimed in. He added, "Felicity, I never told you how good you did out there. You were brave. Hell, if you hadn't done it I don't know who would've."

"We both needed you," Oliver's gaze shifted to Felicity, and for a split second she swore that they were having some kind of alternate conversation with their eyes, each subtle move conveying a different emotion.

Felicity and Oliver both knew that something had changed between them ever since he falsely admitted his love for her in order to cure and defeat Slade. Of course Felicity knew what had to be done, and of course there was a part of her that wished she hadn't gone into that conversation blind to what was about to happen, what he was about to say. But how could she blame him for doing the unthinkable? She wondered how these decisions weighed on Oliver—the vigilante—the hero—when he was alone with his thoughts. How hard it must be for him when it seems like each choice he makes hurts someone he loves.

Except he didn't love her. Except he did but she didn't know it.

The night that they returned from the island, Felicity stumbled into her apartment; half sleep deprived and half running on the adrenaline and emotional highs she had experienced in the past 48 hours. As she lay staring at the ceiling, drifting off to sleep, she vowed that she would be her best self, stronger and more sure than ever that she was where she belonged. She vowed that she didn't need the love of a man to validate what she already knew: that she was Felicity Smoak, and she was an intelligent, badass woman who saved lives by proposing that there was a way to achieve justice without killing. Her heart was pure, and she liked to think that her innocence was what made her different. She reminded herself that she was a survivor. One small tear made its way down her cheek, though it was not sadness that claimed her; it was victory.


	2. Chapter 2

Their next missions seemed easy compared to what they had recently experienced. When you see Starling City get destroyed almost twice, I guess you start to appreciate the simple missions in life—bank robberies, gunmen, coverups—heck, anything that involved people that _weren't_ supercharged on mirakuru. Not to mention the whole thing with Amanda Waller about to nuke the entire city. Oh happy days.

Oliver, Felicity, and Digg felt like they could breathe for the first time in a long time. They began to smile again, laugh again; not everything was so serious as before. They felt like they were living.

It was late one night and Team Arrow was just about to close in on their latest criminal. Quentin Lance had placed a call to a certain vigilante to fill him in on a raid against a drug lord in town. Normally, this type of person could be taken care of by the police, but Quentin was concerned due to rumors that this man might be infected by mirakuru, and well, you could never be too sure in light of recent events.

Shots were fired, as Oliver positioned himself atop a scaffolding adjacent to the area the police were infiltrating, Felicity behind him, working her magic with her tablet, and Digg entering from the opposite side of the officers in case they were in need of assistance. The man, obviously in possession of high-powered weapons rather than superior strength, had taken cover behind some cars in the abandoned lot.

Oliver's focus was intense; his breathing slowed as he drew an arrow from his quiver and positioned it on his bow, his fingers dancing on the edge of the string. He was ready in a moments notice when things got ugly. Things had taken a turn and several officers were injured, Quentin taking cover near Digg.

In a split second, Oliver released a succession of arrows, wounding the man only temporarily as he struggled to pull himself to a less vulnerable area. Giving away his location, gunshots from several angles began to splay across the scaffolding.

"Felicity," he locked eyes with her as she looked up from her tablet, previously manipulating the surrounding security cameras in order to gain a better vantage point on the gunmen.

"We need to get out of here." She nodded and slipped her supplies into her bag. Of course, what mission of theirs would be complete without a zipline to safety? Quick, efficient, and an easy way down from their position, it had become a thing of theirs here lately.

Oliver turned to grab one of his explosive arrows that had been knocked from his quiver as he dove to avoid the gunfire. He spun to face Felicity, and to his surprise she was not there. He looked to his side to see her gliding down the zipline and entering the lower floor of a building.

Oliver pressed his lips together, remembering all of the previous time that he and Felicity had gone down the line together, his hand around her waist, ensuring her that she was safe as she had wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Well, that's new," he muttered to himself as he flew down the zipline.

Oliver entered the building to see Felicity standing at the edge of the opening.

"Oliver, there are three men that are armed," she pointed to their locations on her screen, "and they can all be taken out, I mean—not _taken out_, taken out—but you know what I mean, from our position." Her eyes lifted to meet his.

He laughed lightly, "I know what you mean Felicity."

It had become quiet outside; the sound of gunshots ceasing to echo throughout the lot. Oliver moved to the opening, placing a hand on Felicity's arm and moving her behind him. He lifted his bow, and within seconds, it was over. The arrows sliced through the air as he moved from target to target. Pinning one man to the wall, and wounding the other two with shots to the knee. The officers rushed in and proceeded to take them into custody, the blue lights of the police cars flashing and flooding small amounts of light into their little alcove. Another success for the team.

"What was that about up there?" Oliver's attention diverted back to Felicity.

"What was _what_ about?" She gave him a small, half-smile with a look of curiosity.

"We usually go down… together." His voice dropped ever so slightly at the _together_.

"I just thought I'd try something new." She smiled fully this time—and there was that confidence again. "Come on, let's go meet up with Digg." She turned and began to walk out of the building.

Oliver waited a moment, watching her walk away from him as he took in this slightly new Felicity. He looked down, and smiled to himself as those words replayed in his mind—

_He took the wrong woman._

_I love you._

He had memorized the look in her eyes in those split seconds before the syringe holding the cure had reached her hand, and the resounding "Oh," that followed it.

He let out a short breath, and then he was right there with her. They walked in silence as they enjoyed each other's quiet comfort—neither becoming the one to vocalize the words running through each of their heads.

* * *

**Just wanted to say thank you to everyone for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing my story. This means so much to me as this is the first work I have published. I hope I can continue writing pieces that you will all enjoy! -Steph**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to upload! Once again, thank you so much to everyone who continues to read and for all of the wonderful reviews. I love reading them :) Hope you enjoy the latest chapter! -Steph**

* * *

Things had slowed down lately for Team Arrow. Most of their time was being put toward moving what was left of their usable equipment to the 'new' foundry. Felicity was hoping to stay at their old location underneath Verdant, but Oliver and Diggle didn't feel comfortable knowing that they had been compromised. She summed it up to having to learn to let go of what was comfortable in order to find something more functional.

It was a slow and rainy night at the new foundry when Oliver stepped into the back room to hook up some equipment. Kneeling on the ground, he struggled to determine which wires went to which machines and he found himself wanting to call his blonde IT girl in for help. Letting out a tired breath, Oliver brought himself to his feet and entered into the main area of the foundry. A few more days and everything would be up and running normally—as normally as a vigilante operation could run, that is.

Glancing around the room, Oliver noticed the absence of his blonde IT girl.

"Felicity stepped out early." Johns voice came from behind the workout equipment, knowing exactly who he was looking for. Diggle lifted his head and his eyes followed Oliver as he positioned himself by a rack of arrows. Pulling one of the arrows from its holding place, Oliver ran his finger down its length and tested the sharpness with the tip of his finger, pressing a little too hard and drawing a drop of blood.

"What do you mean stepped out?" Oliver's voice peaked with a hint of interest.

"She said she had a date. We all know the girl works hard enough to have the night off. I told her earlier that we had it covered if she didn't want to come at all." John gripped the salmon ladder to ensure its sturdiness.

"You knew about this?" His voice sat on the edge of angry and uncomfortable.

John let out a small laugh. "It's a date Oliver—one night. She's going to be back tomorrow night, just like she is every night."

"I know, Diggle. It's fine." Oliver sighed, "I'll be right back, I left my phone in my car."

Diggle smiled to himself, noticing Mr. Queen's phone blatantly lying on the adjacent table.

Oliver made his way up the foundry stairs and down the small aisle way that led to the door. He hesitated for a moment, not knowing what he had planned on saying to her had he caught her before she left. He thought about the zipline and how she had gone down without him. It dawned on him that she had been a lot more independent lately. Opening the door, he stepped out under a small overhang that covered him from the falling rain.

His gaze drifted to the right where he saw her sitting in her car—his blonde IT girl. About to step off of the small sidewalk into the alleyway, he stopped himself as he made out a clearer image of her. She was on the phone—she was smiling. The streetlights illuminated the alley, glistening and reflecting onto the puddles. She closed the phone and pulled down the front visor, tediously messing with her hair and her makeup. He wondered if being a part of Team Arrow was taking these types of moments away from her on a regular basis.

Oliver decided that he needn't disrupt her as she was leaving. Taking one last look at her happiness, they suddenly locked eyes. First it was confusion that masked her face, then another smile. She started the car and proceeded to pull forward to where he was standing. She was saying something, but he couldn't hear her over the rain and the short distance that disconnected them.

Despite her waving her arms back and forth in a "no" action, Oliver ran out to her car and met her at her rolled down window.

"Did you need something? You're getting soaked!" Felicity exclaimed.

"No. No, I just wanted to say—" he paused for a moment, ignoring the water that was drenching him from head to toe. "I just wanted to say goodnight, Felicity." He pressed his lips together and wiped the water from his face.

"Oh, ok." There was a lasting silence between them. Felicity grasped the hair-tie that held her curly ponytail, pulling it out to let her curls fall to her shoulders. She smoothed her hair with her hands. "Have a good night Oliver." Her hand moved to put the car in drive before she heard his voice again—

"Felicity." This time there was honesty in his voice; she felt like she was seeing a part of Oliver that he rarely let anyone see. A part that she thought she saw when he had said those words, almost whispering them—

_I love you_.

She was wrong then, and she was probably wrong now.

"Thank you—" another look was exchanged between the two "—for everything." He smiled one of those smiles that made you feel like you really knew someone.

Felicity smiled back at him, and damn it if it wasn't the most genuine, trustworthy, and reliable girl—_smile_ that he had ever seen.

"Goodnight Oliver." She rolled up her window and he watched her car disappear into the distance and the rain.


End file.
